Marvel Family Vol 1 47
. | StoryTitle2 = Kanvasback: "The Pugilistic Pushover!" | Synopsis2 = Kanvasback doesn't box very well and gets defeated a lot. | StoryTitle3 = Captain Marvel, Jr.: "The Worm That Grew" | Synopsis3 = Professor Lemuel Dakin, Entomologist, developed a formula called Growthene which caused a common earthworm to grow to gigantic size and endanger everything around itself. Captain Marvel, Jr. flew it into the sun where it perished. Reconstructing the day's events, Prof. Dakin and Capt. Marvel, Jr. together found good evidence to suspect a nearby colony of ants of having deliberately dosed the worm with the Growthene. | StoryTitle4 = Mary Marvel: "The Chameleon Girl" | Synopsis4 = A young woman, Lucy Todd, doesn't want to be herself anymore. She toils at chemistry in all of her spare time until she discovers a chameleon hormone that enables her to change her height, weight, complexion, hair color, eye color, and apparent age. Despite some good advice from Mary Marvel, Lucy makes poor use of her new ability, and complicates her own life in unforeseen ways, losing her job and her apartment, and getting arrested for murder, and losing her boyfriend. Also she loses control of the changing ability, as the chameleon hormone formula continues to work on her, and the changes become more random. Mary invents an antidote for Lucy's hormone formula, and Lucy agrees that it's best to just be herself. | StoryTitle5 = Headline Harry: "The Hay Ride" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Captain Marvel: "The Mysterious Migration" | Synopsis6 = Earth begins to be overrun by refugees from the adjacent dimension of Zokolia. Captain Marvel finds his way to Zokolia, finds the problem that's causing all the ex-migration, solves it by killing a really large dinosaur-style monster, and encourages all the Zokolians to return to their homeland, then destroys the dimensional gateway equipment. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Grazz, dictator ** planet-looting Flying Saucer crews ** secret police *** downtrodden alien citizens * Waste Other Characters: * high government official Locations: * ** *** * Outer Space ** home planet of the interplanetary looters Items: * vast volumes of coal, oil, and metal ores Vehicles: * , thousands of them | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Kanvasback Supporting Characters: * Mal Arky Other Characters: * Battling Basher, boxer * Tex, fight promoter | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * colony of ants Other Characters: * Professor Lemuel Dakin, Entomologist Animals: * giant fly * giant earthworm Locations: * ** * Dakin's laboratory at the edge of town Items: * Dakin's Growthene formula | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lucy Todd * Mr. Blair, her boss * Mrs. Peters, her landlady * Jim, her boyfriend Locations: * ** Items: * Todd's Chameleon Hormone Formula * Marvel's Chameleon Hormone Antidote | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Headline Harry Supporting Characters: * Harry's editor * Jeeves * Mr. Van Snoop * police Animal: * wild boar | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dimensional Toll Collector Other Characters: * thousands of refugees from Zokolia Locations: Locations: * ** *** * Zokolia, an adjacent dimension Items: * Zokolian gold currency Vehicles: * Dimensional Gate Animal: * giant dinosaur-type monster | Notes = * "Mary Marvel Meets the Chameleon Girl!" was reprinted in . * All three Marvels are able to fly, and converse, in outer space, without any air supply. * Captain Marvel Junior is able to fly into the sun and emerge unscathed. * Lucy Todd's first test of her Chameleon Hormone Formula is to drink a test-tube full of it. * Also appearing in this issue of Marvel Family were: ** Table of Contents ** The Marvel Family Puzzle Page ** Lazy Lee: "Milk Sap!" ** Thirteenth on the List (text story), by Clement Good ** Horse Trader Hawley: "Quarter Wits!" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Marvel Family #47 May 1950, almost entire issue. 1st page of "Headline Harry" story is missing one clipped-out panel. }}